Docking a marine vessel in rough conditions can be challenging even for experienced operators. Pontoon-type vessels are especially susceptible to the effects of wind and current, which can cause the vessel to drift sideways as it slows down or stops. These types of vessels are also not well adapted to making tight turns, which creates an additional challenge when entering a narrow dock or slip. Such operating conditions often present risks for potentially expensive damage to the vessel, dock, or boat lift. Individuals assisting with the docking process also risk injury. These types of injuries are often due to an appendage, especially fingers or hands, being caught between the rails of the vessel and the edges of the slip. Individuals attempting to stabilize the vessel during docking also risk being knocked or pulled from the dock as the vessel sways back and forth inside the slip.
Most of the technology currently used to mitigate these issues focuses on guiding the vessel into the docking area. However, the technology oftentimes does not provide adequate stabilization against the effects of wind forces or current action during the entire docking process. In most cases, these guidance mechanisms are in a fixed position, independent of the vessel, and require a greater level of skill from the operator to ensure that the vessel properly contacts the guidance mechanism. Moreover, such technology is not easily adaptable for use with different types of boat supports, such as docks, slips, boat lifts, and boat trailers. Examples of prior technology include: gates or bumpers attached at the entry point of the slip; guide lines positioned within the slip; and rollers attached to the edges of the slip.
What is needed is a guide system for a boat support that provides enhanced stability, reduces the risk of damage to property and provides a greater degree of safety for individuals around the docking area. Such a system should also be capable of operating on several different types of boat supports, such as various docks, slips, boat lifts, and trailers.